Mother Instinct
by J'alex13
Summary: Hay algo mas puro que el amor de una madre y un hijo? :3
1. All This Time

**La siguiente historia está basada en una serie de televisión, caricatura, anime o libro, del cual no poseo derecho alguno, solo escribo este Fic como una manera alterna de ver esa historia, ninguno de los personajes o marcas mencionadas en las siguientes líneas me pertenece y no tengo intenciones de lucro o fama al utilizarlas.**

Mother Instinct

All This Time

Danny regresaba de un día normal de clases en la Casper, lo que significaba lidiar por horas con el profesor Lancer, soportar las bromas pesadas de Dash y también, (nuevamente) atrapar al fantasma de las cajas, ah claro y también ese problemita, ahora mismo se dirigía hacia su casa y sentía que podía dormir todo una semana.

Cuando entro a la casa encontró a su madre sentada frente al televisor, Maddie apago el aparato rápidamente, se le veía un poco sorprendida ahí sentada en el sillón, sus mejillas estaban un poco encendidas, y su respiración era un poco agitada, sus pechos subían y bajaban debajo de una polera de licra azul, también vestía unos jeans muy ajustados que resaltaban sus largas piernas, al parecer ese día el traje azul de batalla descansaba, el ojiazul miro a su madre extrañado pero cuando iba a preguntar Maddie lo interrumpió.

-hola hijo… ¿te fue… bien en la escuela? – La castaña pregunto nerviosa

-Eh… si muy bien solo que estoy un poco cansado-

El chico vio el hermoso cuerpo de su madre y una sensación conocida, entre placer y dolor, surgió en su entrepierna, a veces Danny se preguntaba por qué su madre tenía que ser la mamá más sexy de Amity Park.

La voz de Maddie saco al ojiazul de sus cavilaciones.

-perdón ¿que dijiste?- el chico fantasma alejo la vista de los enormes pechos de la castaña y miro sus Converse como si nunca los hubiese examinado bien.

-¿Que si deseas comer algo? – Desde hacía un tiempo Maddie notaba a su hijo extraño, no quería pensar que estuviese enamorado, como distraído, mas distraído de lo normal, y no era solo la pubertad, claro la adolescencia lo había cambiado ahora era más alto, mas fuerte y muy lindo, muy muy lindo, pero muuuuy lindo casi irresistible… vale tal vez la expresión era algo rara pero ¿no todas las mamas ven a sus hijos guapos?

-Solo un emparedado o cereal pero yo me lo sirvo no te levantes-

Era tan considerado y lindo, como podía resistírsele una chica, se preguntaba Maddie mientras se levantaba y caminaba (¿sin proponérselo?) contoneándose.

-No me molesta, tu sube a tu habitación a ducharte, y en un momento te preparo algo-Mientras lo dijo se inclino hacia delante apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, haciendo que su rostro quedara a la altura del de su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo, gracias a la posición, sus voluminosas nalgas, quedaron mas respingonas que nunca y sus pechos por obra de la gravedad lucieron enormes.

Danny sintió que el calor en sus pantalones subía y se sonrojo, pero trato de disimularlo.

-Bueno mejor será que suba ya – y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Mientras la ojivioleta miraba como su niño volaba por las escaleras sonrió radiantemente,

"Al parecer el chico se puso nervioso " pensó Maddie, miro su cuerpo, aquellos pechos apenas cubiertos por tela, eran su orgullo y al parecer aun tenían su encanto, no sabia por que pero saber que Danny los Había mirado con gusto, le provocaba una alegría descomunal, pero también un poco de vergüenza, pero espanto esa sensación diciéndose que solo había sentido aquello por su vanidad de mujer.

….

Danny llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta de un golpe. ¿Por que sentía aquello?

¿Por que siempre que estaba con una chica tenia que salir corriendo?

Maldita adolescencia ya era incomodo no poder estar en paz en la escuela, entendía que Sam le despertase esos deseos, ¿pero su madre?

¡Maldita adolescencia!

Danny se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha todavía enojado con su cuerpo, se paro delante del espejo y su humor no mejoro, ahí estaba otro de sus problemas. Antes no había mucho problema en esconder su excitación simplemente se hacia de lado o cambiaba de posición y el pequeño bulto desaparecía disimulado por los pliegues de la ropa, pero un día despertó, miro abajo, y ahí estaba veintiocho centímetros de virilidad (en reposo), lo cual lo asusto y complació al mismo tiempo, pero después se dio cuenta que era extremadamente complicado ocultar sus dotes en los jean ajustados que usaba.

Pero no era su culpa, como en nombre de todos los fantasmas podía contenerse si su mamá usaba aquella ropa, y es que desde hacia un tiempo Maddie había cambiado su guardarropa, llenándolo de prendas que le quedarían bien a alguien de tres tallas menor, así que siempre se estaba paseando por la casa con juegos de ropa tan pegada o escotada que Danny sabia que tipo de ropa interior usaba su madre y descubrir que la lencería era una mayoría en sus cajones no ayudaba en nada.

….

Maddie Fentom preparaba un sabroso emparedado de mermelada de naranja la favorita de Danny, estaba contenta, exultante de alegría le producía cierto placer el saber que lo que estaba preparando, lo comería una persona que ella amaba tanto.

Desde ase unas semanas la castaña se sentía de aquella manera, todo había comenzado la noche en que Daniel había llegado tarde a casa, ella subió a su habitación y la encontró entreabierta iba a tocar cuando se recordó que estaba ahí para regañar a su hijo , siempre había sido débil en lo que correspondía con regañar a Danny era aunque lo negara su favorito, así que paso a su habitación que como siempre testaba del todo desordenada, comics tirados, restos de comida, y cerca de la puerta del baño ropa sucia, se acerco a recogerla y ya iba a tocar la puerta del lavabo, cundo se dio cuenta que esta también estaba entreabierta, y del interior se escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo, era obvio que se estaba bañando , pero otro sonido capto su atención.

Danny estaba jadeando y gimiendo , Maddie se preocupo, así que decidió asomarse , no supo por que no solo le preguntaba a su hijo si se encontraba bien, con sumo cuidado miro dentro, casi grita de l asombro, pero se contuvo, allí delante estaba su hijo de pie con una mano el la pared , con el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, su cabello caía sobre su rostro, cubriéndole los ojos , que estaban cerrados ,su cuerpo temblaba , y su otra mano estaba sobre su … sobre su precioso pene, y que pene al menos media treinta dos centímetros de largo, y tan grueso que la mano de su hijo apenas podía abarcarlo, el chico se estaba masturbando. Maddie sabia que se tenia que ir de allí, salir corriendo, pero pareciera que la habían clavado al suelo por que no movían un solo musculo excepto su mano que se fue sin que ella de diera cuenta a su ya caliente vagina, como un crio como el se cargaba tal instrumento, mientras el chico se frotaba ella hacia otro tanto , ya estaba muy húmeda presiono mas mientras el rico pene de su hijo palpitaba, Oh¡ por dios quisiera eso entre mis piernas, después de veinte minutos en los que Maddie se había mojado los dedos tanto que estaban pegajosos por fin Danny se corrió y vaya corrida parecía un surtidor de leche , y en ese momento Maddie se vino de tal forma que al mismo tiempo se orino.

Salió deprisa de la habitación y se dijo que eso no había pasado y que no cambiaba nada, pero si cambio, al principio no lo noto solo empezó a cambiar sus hábitos, inconscientemente, primero ya no estaba obsesionada con casar fantasmas, incluso la actitud de Jack le parecía tonta e infantil, además su apetito sexual se había disparado de la nada, casi todo el tiempo estaba pensando en tener sexo, pero cuando se lo proponía a su esposo este estaba dormido o peor simplemente demasiado interesado en los seres del portal fantasma como para hacerle caso a la mujer medio desnuda que estaba a su lado, frustrada un día salió de compras y remodelo todo su guardarropas con lencería de encaje, pantalones extremadamente pegados, poleros ajustadas, playeras con escotes de infarto, y zapatillas de tacón. El plan era vestirse de aquella manera en la calle y sentirse deseada, se dijo ella mientras se probaba las prendas. Pero al llegar a casa y vestirse simplemente no pudo salir afuera, sentía una culpa enorme, ¿por Jak? ¡NO! , desde hacia un tiempo que había dejado de amarlo, pero no era infiel así que ya hacia mas de trece años que no la tocaban, entonces ¿para que había gastado dinero en esas hermosas prendas si no las iba a usar?, fue entonces cuando mientras estaba a punto de quitarse aquel atuendo, su mente recordó a su hijo Danny, y con una sonrisa felina imagino la cara de su hijo al verla con esa ropa tan inadecuada para una madre, entonces se dijo que solo por no desperdiciar el dinero siquiera luciría esa ropa para Dann…. Es decir solo la traería puesta en su casa.

Ahora en la cocina de su casa, mientras preparaba un batido de chocolate, su conciencia le empezó a molestar de nuevo.

"¿por que te gusta tanto que tu hijo te mire?"

"no me gusta solo me mira y ya… además ni que yo lo obligara"

"¿y esa ropa que? Como si no supieras que esta en una etapa difícil, además a esa edad cualquier cosa los prende"

"no lo hago a posta… simplemente me pongo lo primero que encuentro"

"Mentirosa, te pasas casi una hora probando prendas frente al espejo asta lucir como una…"

"¿Y que si lo hago? una mujer pude ponerse bonita si quiere para su hi… marido"

"¿Para Jack? No me salgas con eso. Si cada vez que es hora de que el llegue te cambias, y de nuevo te pones ropa normal, ¡la ropa que siempre deberías usar!"

"Pero Danny es taan lindo"

"Si esta riquísimo… es decir eres su madre no deberías de pensar así de él"

"Pero como su madre debo cuidarlo, y quererlo, y consentirlo, y abrazarlo, y besarlo y…"

"¿Y excitarlo?, por que tu y yo sabemos que esas poses que haces cuando estas con el no son normales"

"¿Poses? No me había dado cuenta… además no es mi culpa que siempre aparezca cuando tengo que agacharme a recoger algo del suelo, o cuando estoy haciendo Gym o cuando salgo del baño con una toalla."

"Y hace un rato que estabas viendo esa peli porno y acariciándote, estabas consiente de que estaba apunto de llegar. Querías que te viera"

Maddie agito la cabeza como si una mosca molesta le zumbase al oído, se dirigió ala sala y saco el DVD del reproductor, leyó el titulo de la película, MY MOTHER IS MY GIRlFRIEND, tal vez aquella vocecita tuviera razón y ella estaba volviéndose loca... ¿pero y que?

Así que se fue de nuevo a la cocina puso los dos emparedados y el bazo de malteada en una bandeja y subió las escaleras, al llegar ala habitación noto que estaba entreabierta, mientras pensaba que ella que se masturbaba viendo porno, mientras siempre tuvo un verdadero macho frente a ella y lo había tenido todo este tiempo.

All This Time

One Republic

WAKINGUP


	2. Cry For You

**La siguiente historia está basada en una serie de televisión, caricatura, anime o libro, del cual no poseo derecho alguno, solo escribo este Fic como una manera alterna de ver esa historia, ninguno de los personajes o marcas mencionadas en las siguientes líneas me pertenece y no tengo intenciones de lucro o fama al utilizarlas.**

Cry for you

Antes de entrar Maddie se pregunto si Danny estaba abañándose de nuevo… moría por verlo de nuevo desnudo aunque podría ser peligroso pues la ojivioleta pensaba que si veía ese pene de nuevo no podría resistirlo y se lanzaría a su hijo como una loba en celo, Maddie sonrió pues eso era lo que en realidad era una loba, una perra en celo deseosa de macho y ¿que mejor ejemplar que un hermoso y virgen niño de quince años?

"¿y si ya no es virgen?"

"Claro que lo es, él es mio nadie tiene mas derecho de quitarle su inocencia que su madre"

"Si claro y esa chica gótica seguro que lo sabe"

"¿Sam? Si ella se atreve a tocar a mi Danny la mato"

La hermosa mujer estaba enojada solo de imaginar a Danny con aquella chica o con cualquier otra, pero se tranquilizo y soltando un suspiro, toco la puerta.

-Pasa…

Maddie entro de nuevo a aquel lugar donde había descubierto que su niño ya estaba crecidito, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, dejo la bandeja en el buro al lado de la cama de su hijo mientras notaba que la habitación seguía tan desordenada como siempre.

-Que tal te fue en la escuela hijo- pregunto sentándose al lado de su niño en la cama, Danny se alejó un poco sin querer parecer grosero.

-Ehhh bien todo normal.

-en serio… ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa…- Maddie se inclino hacia su hijo rosándole la oreja con sus labios-CUALQUIER COSA.

Danny casi se cae de la cama cuando su madre le beso el cuello después de decir esas insinuantes palabras, y de nuevo aquel calor ya tan familiar en su entrepierna.

La ojivioleta se alejó de su niño mientras una parte de ella le gritaba que siguiera y la otra le decía que no debió de haberlo besado de esa manera.

"sal de aquí rápido"

Maddie se obligo a levantarse de la cama y ya estaba a punto de salir.

-Gracias por la comida-Danny estaba mirando el suelo totalmente rojo de la vergüenza.

"Por dios que lindo, me muero por ti Danny ¿que no lo notas?"

-No es nada solo quiero que estés feliz- la sinceridad en la voz de su mamá dejo a Danny muy conmovido y se dio cuenta de que si alguien lo amaba en este mundo esa seria su madre.

-Si necesitas algo…pídemelo yo lo are- el chico fantasma estaba mordiendo su emparedado mientras le decía esto a su madre.

"Claro que necito algo, te necito ti, necesito que me beses, que me toques que me hagas el amor, necesito que me ames"

-Gracias cariño, eres muy dulce pero no nece… -"Estas loca es tu oportunidad"-bueno en realidad i hay algo que quisiera que hagas por mi.

-¿Que cosa mamá? Solo dilo.

-pues es algo un poco vergonzoso…-La ojivioleta se sonrojo de una manera muy infantil lo que la hizo lucir como una niña, Danny sintió que su pene brincaba al ver a su madre sonrojase, y por dios que hermosos ojos podría ahogarse en ellos.

-vamos dímelo

-Bueno es que quería ir a comprar algo de ropa, es que ya no tengo nada nuevo que ponerme.-"que mentirosa pero si tienes como doce juegos de ropa que aun no estrenas"-y tu padre no quiere acompañarme, y Jazz esta muy ocupada, y la verdad es aburrido ir de compras sola, además quiero que alguien me de su opinión, y bueno quería ir este sábado, pero seguro que no quieres pasar un sábado con tu aburrida y vieja mamá…-Maddie bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-Claro que me gustaría ir, y tu no eres aburrida y mucho menos vieja eres hermosa, en realidad demasiado…-El ojiazul miraba a su madre con los ojos centelleando.

-¿En serio te parezco bonita?

-Claro que si eres la mamá más hermosa de todo Amity Park, a veces mis compañeros hasta hablan de lo sexi que eres, eso me molesta bastante.

-Jajaja pensar que una mujer de mi edad pueda gustarle a unos jovencitos, Jajaja si que es divertido.

-No es divertido-Danny repentinamente se había puesto muy serio-no es divertido que digan esas cosas de ti, tu eres mi mamá, tu eres mía…-de nuevo Danny bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Maddie sintió que su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, Danny por fin estaba reaccionando, acababa de mostrar celos y eso le encanto.

De nuevo la ojivioleta pego su boca al oído de su hijo y murmuro;

-Claro que soy solo tuya cariño.-de nuevo bajo sus labios al cuello de Danny, primero fue un beso solo con los labios pero pronto, la mujer abrió la boca para poder lamer la piel de su hijo, Danny que simplemente no podía detenerla, lanzo un gemido cuando sintió la húmeda caricia, después Maddie mordió un poco provocando otro gemido de parte de Danny, y por fin se alejó.

Los dos se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro, ya no podían fingir que nada estaba pasando, pero tampoco se atrevían a dar el siguiente paso.

-Mamá… yo…yo.

-Shhh- Maddie le puso un dedo sobre los labios-no digas nada, solo espera hasta el sábado nos veremos en la estación de tren, quiero ir a otra ciudad de compras donde nadie nos conozca, quiero que me conozcas y quiero conocerte, quiero estar contigo y divertirme, quiero tener una cita contigo-Danny trato de hablar de nuevo pero ella lo interrumpió-si no quieres, simplemente no vayas, sé que soy una madre terrible y que seguro te parezco de lo mas asquerosa pero es mas fuerte que yo, sé que jamás me podrás querer como yo a ti pero aun así quiero imaginar que podría suceder así que no digas nada.

Maddie acerco el su rostro al rostro de su hijo, Danny estaba echo un caos por dentro pero cuando vio esos labios gruesos y apetitosos, y respiro el aroma de su madre, también él se acercó los cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, y lentamente juntaron sus labios, esta vez desde el principio el beso fue salvaje, un beso francés con lengua, con mucha lengua, mientras los dos jugaban con la boca del otro, y saboreaban la saliva de cada uno. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, las de Maddie aferraron el cuello de Danny, el chico por su parte puso sus manos en la cintura de su mamá por dios que delgada era y sin embargo, debajo de esa micro cintura estaban las caderas mas grades y hermosa que hubiera visto, y después sus nalgas sus enormes nalgas, tan paraditas y duras que era imposible no mirarlas, no querérselas comer, así que hacia allí fueron las manos de Danny a la enorme y hermosa colita de Maddie cuando las acaricio Maddie gimió dentro de la boca de su hijo, Danny capto esto como una buena seña y la apretó mas ,por dios que ricas estaban, Maddie de nuevo gimió mas fuete, ella tampoco quería quedarse atrás y bajo sus manos deseosas, a la entrepierna de su niño y ahí estaba completamente duro, ese pene que la tenia loca, lo toco.

"Joder es tan grande, no lo puedo abarcar con mi mano y tan largo"

Inclusive por enzima del pantalón Maddie sentía el calor y las palpitaciones del pene de Danny.

"me va a romper, este niño me va a romper si me la mete"

Pensar en eso hizo que apretara con mucha fuerza.

-ahhh-Danny se quejo mientras separaba los labios de los de su mamá.

-lo siento cariño ¿te lastime?-los dos jadeaban por la falta de oxigeno

-no solo que no me lo esperaba-Danny se inclino para besarla de nuevo, pero Maddie, se alejó como si de una serpiente se tratara.

-¿que pasa? ¿Hice algo malo? –Danny seguía con las manos en el trasero de su madre

Maddie se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-No es eso cariño, no sabes cuanto espere esto, pero… quiero que sea especial quiero que estés seguro de lo que vamos a hacer, quiero que me ames como yo a ti, no solo sexo, así que espera hasta el sábado y si aun decides que quieres hacer esto yo me moriré de alegría pero hasta el sábado-Maddie tenia lagrimas en los ojos, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo mas difícil que hubiera tenido que hacer en la vida.

Danny se sintió sucio y culpable, como pudo dejarse llevar por la lujuria y tratar de acelerar ese momento, se sentía mal no por estar haciendo eso con su madre, eso estaba mal pero no le importaba , lo que lo izo sentirse pésimo era que no hubiera tratado a Maddie como a una dama.

Danny se separo totalmente de su progenitora.

-Lo siento, perdón por querer ir tan rápido, es que eres muy hermosa, ¿me perdonas?-Danny tomo las manos de Maddie y las cubrió con las suyas,-Estaré esperando el sábado, ¿sabes? Es mi primera cita.

Maddie salió corriendo de la habitación de Danny tenia que alejarse de él o si no podría contenerse, corrió a su cuarto y se arrojó a la cama que compartía con el idiota de Jack.

"¿Como pudiste hacer eso?"

"no lo se no lo se solo paso,"

"pero si casi lo violas"

"lo se lo se, pero no lo planee yo no sabia que esto pasaría"

"y eso de que tengan una cita ¿de donde demonios lo sacaste?"

"no lo se"

"no solo quieres tener sexo con ti hijo de verdad te enamoraste de el"

"…"

"y bien contesta"

"si estoy enamorada de Danny, lo amo y lo deseo, lo amo como a mi hijo, y como a mi amante, como a mi dueño y como no he amado a nadie en toda mi vida, y si también lo deseo, deseo hacerle el amor, deseo que me haga suya, que me folle como a una puta, deseo ser su puta"

"… sabes lo peor es que tal vez a él le pase lo mismo tal vez él también te ame"

Y entonces Maddie Fentom se puso a llorar como una chiquilla lloro de alegría, y de dolor de deseo y de arrepentimiento, lloro por que lo que sentía era lo mas puro que hubiera sentido en toda su vida, y al mismo tiempo era lo mas sucio que podía existir, lloro por que sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal , y por qué no le importaba en absoluto, lloro por que estaba consiente de que lo que había empezado, podría destruir a su familia y eso también le importaba bien poco, lloro por que ese día su mundo se había destruido por completo y ahora su mundo era Danny solo el importaba lloro por que era una locura lo que estaba haciendo y ella se entregaba contenta a la locura, lloro hasta que se quedo dormida. Anhelando que llegara el sábado, su ultimo pensamiento fue Danny, mi Danny, mírame, estoy llorando, llorando por ti.

Cry for you

September


	3. Call Someone

**La siguiente historia está basada en una serie de televisión, caricatura, anime o libro, del cual no poseo derecho alguno, solo escribo este Fic como una manera alterna de ver esa historia, ninguno de los personajes o marcas mencionadas en las siguientes líneas me pertenece y no tengo intenciones de lucro o fama al utilizarlas.**

Call someone.

Danny miraba el techo mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de suceder hacia unos minutos, su mente aun estaba en shook, su corazón latía aceleradamente tanto que dolía, ¿que demonios acababa de pasar?, ¿por qué su mama lo había besado de esa manera? ¿Y por qué él le había correspondido de aquella manera? Era cierto que abecés miraba a su madre con ojos de lujuria pero eso era imposible de evitar con una mama como la suya. Pero de eso a besarla en la boca… Danny se sentía pésimo despreciable y sucio, que demonios pasaba con el por que se éxito con el cuerpo de su madre por dios si hasta el culo le agarre.

"¿Que demonios eh echo por que la bese?"

"La verdad es que ella fue la que te beso primero en el cuello"

"eso no importa en lo absoluto yo la toque… por dios que hermosa es"

"bueno al menos ahora sabes por que usa ropa tan distinta ahora"

"si para seducir a su hijo… ¿que demonios le pasa a mamá?"

"y a ti que mas te importa esta deliciosa y es obvio que esta enamorada de ti, aprovecha"

"¡Cállate! como puedes pensar así de ella"

"Oh vamos no trates de engañarte, tu también la deseas"

"…no es cierto"

"¿y por qué la besaste?"

"fue un…"

"y por qué le dijiste que estarías esperando el sábado y que era tu primera cita"

"porque…"

"y por qué estas tan excitado"

Y era la verdad ahora mismo Danny tenia la erección mas grande de su vida, el largo beso de Maddie lo había excitado mas que cualquier película o revista porno que hubiese visto, quiso resistirse pero inevitablemente las imágenes que llenaron su cabeza eran las de su madre con la sexi ropa que ahora sabia se compro para el, después su imaginación fue un poco mas lejos y termino haciéndole el amor de una y mil maneras a esa mujer a la que llamaba mamá, pero aun cuando su mente una y otra vez imaginaba a Maddie de las formas mas pervertidas, Danny se forzaba a no caer en la tentación de masturbarse con ella en el pensamiento. El chico fantasma paso toda la noche entre sueños y pesadillas, sueños, dulces sueños con su madre gimiendo entre sus brazos, y pesadillas donde su padre lo despreciaba y odiaba, su hermana le detestaba, y sus amigos asqueados, se alejaban de él.

La mañana del jueves sorprendió a Danny aun sin poder dormir seguía en su cama dando vueltas aun sin rendirse ante el deseo, el dolor era casi insoportable, su pene palpitaba pidiendo atención, y el solamente apretaba los puños y mordía su almohada, negándose a darse placer pensando en su madre.

El reloj marcaba las 07:34 de la mañana, en una hora las clases comenzarían y su el seguía igual, simplemente no podía llegar a la escuela en ese estado, así que por fin rindiéndose, dejo que su imaginación volara y lo llevara, con una Maddie que le susurraba al oído mientras hacían el amor, , solo le tomo 20 minutos acabar pero que forma de acabar, con la imagen de su mamá Danny sintió morirse de placer, no se comparaba en nada a los orgasmos que anteriormente el mismo se había proporcionado, esta vez fue como si Danny tuviera fuego en su cuerpo, como si su alma misma se estuviese quemando de deseo.

Ya mas tranquilo el chico se levanto de la cama sintiéndose cansado, desvelado y sucio… bueno eso último era literal, gracias a su raro talento Danny dejo completamente batidas sus sabanas, su ropa y a el mismo, pareciese que hubieses arrojado un vaso de leche sobre el mientras dormía, a si que dándose prisa arreglo su cama esperando que se secara pronto, después se quito toda su ropa, y entro a su baño a darse una ducha rápida.

Maddie despertó cuando los rayos algunos rayos de sol se filtraron por las cortinas de su habitación, la castaña estaba hermosa ahí recostada entre las sabanas, mientras el sol le arrancaba destellos a su cabello color chocolate, la joven madre tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y estaba totalmente relajada, pensaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, después del beso, ella había corrido a su cama como una niñita asustada, y confundida, y en medio de ese llanto Maddie se había planteado mil y una preguntas, y reproches, al principio todo era caos y culpa, pero después de desahogar toda aquella frustración por medio de lagrimas, Maddie había llegado a una conclusión:

Ella estaba enamorada de Danny.

Ella deseaba a Danny.

Al parecer Danny la deseaba también.

Una relación entre madre e hijo era repulsiva, mala y pecaminosa.

Si Danny y ella llegaran a tener una relación eso destruiría a su familia y su vida.

Todo eso le importaba un comino.

Resultado: Ella seduciría a su hijo sin importarle nada en absoluto, ahora solo importaban ella y Danny, Danny y ella nadie mas, si estar con Danny exigía sacrificar a su familia, su moral e incluso su alma, ella lo aceptaba y lo aceptaba con gusto.

Maddie siempre había logrado cualquier cosa que se hubiese propuesto, y esta vez no seria diferente, ahora completamente decidida su conciencia por fin estaba tranquila, se sentía como si tuviera quince años y un chico le hubiese pedido salir por primera vez, extremadamente nerviosa, ansiosa, y feliz, pero lo que mas le gustaba de saber que el sábado tendría una cita con Danny era saberse deseada.

Apenas hacia unas semanas atrás Maddie solo se preocupaba de cazar fantasmas, y había perdido toda su vanidad de mujer, siempre con la misma ropa, siempre siguiendo a Jack a sus estúpidas aventuras, nunca una cena romántica o un fin de semana normal, aunque si era sincera hace unas semanas eso no le importaba, pero ahora de nuevo se sentía mujer, y una mujer hermosa, sabia que le gustaba a Danny y eso la hacia inmensamente feliz, pero su perfecto estado de felicidad fue interrumpido por un ronquido de Jack que estaba dormido a su lado, ella supuso que el gordo había llegado en la madrugada, después de pasar todo el día en el estúpido laboratorio, a Jack no le importaba nada ni sus hijos ni su esposa ni nada, bien por el a Maddie ya tampoco le importaba nada nada excepto Danny, la castaña miro a ese hombre con traje naranja y no sintió nada excepto repulsión, y se pregunto que demonios estaba pensando cuando se caso con ese idiota, pero después recordó que si no fuera por Jack Danny no existiría.

"Bueno al menos sirvió para algo este inútil"

Maddie estaba molesta de ver a Jack en la misma cama que ella ¡Ese era el lugar de Danny!

"No importa pronto Danny ocupara el lugar que le corresponde"

La castaña miro el reloj las 8:07am si que era tarde, ella normalmente despertaba temprano para servir el desayuno, pero necesitaba descansar después de lo ocurrido anoche, lo único que le preocupaba era saber que Danny se hubiera ido sin desayunar.

"a lo mejor también se despertó tarde y no fue a clases"

Una sonrisa de nuevo adorno el hermoso rostro de Maddie.

"si, tal vez sigua durmiendo, y que mejor forma de despertar que con un beso de buenos días de su mamá"

Maddie se levanto dándose cuenta que aun traía puesta la ropa del día anterior, se le ocurrió cambiarse y ponerse algo mas sexi, pero recordó que ya era tarde y tenia que ver si Danny había ido a la escuela, Danny era el amor de su vida pero seguía siendo su hijo y era su deber lograr que Danny fuera bien en el colegio.

La castaña entro en la habitación de Danny solo para descubrirla vacía, y como la noche anterior totalmente desordenada.

"¿porque no arreglas su habitación? Es el deber de una mujer limpiar para su hombre"

Esta idea hizo que Maddie se sonrojara, pensar en Danny como su hombre la excitaba de sobremanera, deseaba que llegara el día en que en verdad Danny la hiciera suya su mujer, y el fuera suyo, suyo y de nadie mas.

El profesor estaba dando una explicación sobre las supernovas estrellas gigantescas parecidas al sol pero millones de veces mas grande, en otra ocasión Danny estaría pendiente de cada palabra, su mas grande sueño era ser astronauta, y el espacio exterior y sus secretos le fascinaban, pero ahora su mente estaba en otra parte, o mas específicamente en otra persona, en una mujer de ojos color lavanda, la mirada de Danny estaba perdida, y su estado distraído no paso desapercibido por sus mejores amigos, quienes lo miraban de una forma preocupada.

La campana por fin sonó y todos corrieron a la cafetería hambrientos, todos menos Danny que seguía en su banca mirando hacia los jardines sin percatarse que el salón estaba vacío a excepción de Tucker y Sam.

-¿Amigo estas bien?-Tucker le puso una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

Danny tomado por sorpresa "brinco" del susto y volteo a mirar a su amigo con una cara de culpa y vergüenza como si lo hubieran encontrado haciendo algo indebido.

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa?-Danny miro confundido sus amigos

-Es hora del almuerzo, ¿que no escuchaste el timbre?... ¿Danny te pasa algo?-Sam se acercó a el para verlo de cerca, el chico que anteriormente buscaba cualquier escusa para acercarse a Sam esta vez dio un paso hacia atrás mientras bajaba el rostro avergonzado.

-Estoy bien mejor apurémonos o toda la comida buena se acabara.

El pelinegro salió corriendo del salón, Sam y Tucker se miraron los dos pensaban lo mismo.

"Danny escondía algo"

La escuela había terminado y Danny apenas había sobrevivido, tuvo un examen sorpresa sobre historia de la guerra fría, el cual seguramente había reprobado pues lo único que sabia de aquella guerra era que hacia mucho frio, suponía… después claro hubo un ataque de Johnny 13 quien lo perseguía culpándolo por que Kitti lo había abandonado. Cualquier otro día hubiera barrido el suelo con aquel idiota motorista pero simplemente no podía concentrarse en la pelea sin imaginar a Maddie en su ajustadísimo traje de combate azul.

Ahora Danny estaba más asustado de llegar a casa que de la sádica sombra de Johnny 13, se preguntaba que iba a pasar cuando viera a su madre, ¿que haría ella? ¿De nuevo se arrojaría a los brazos de Danny para besarlo y acariciarlo? ¿O respetando su promesa esperaría hasta el sábado, y lo ignoraría? ¿Y que haría el? ¿Se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? ¿O el también correría a los brazos de Maddie para calmar su deseo? No sabia la respuesta pero algo estaba claro ya no podía engañarse mas tiempo deseaba a su mama la deseaba mas que a nada en el mundo, mas que a cualquier chica de su colegio, mas que ser astronauta, su mente y alma ahora estaban enfocadas solo en algo y ese algo era Maddie.

-Danny ¿que te parece si pasamos a la **N**asty Burger?-una Sam preocupada le pregunto mientras lo miraba intensamente.

-AHHH… en realidad Sam, no te ofendas pero quisiera pasar un tiempo a solas con Tucker

La gótica miro extrañada a Tucker pero este igual de confundido que ella solo encogió los hombros.

-Esta bien Danny no te preocupes… pero recuerda que cuentas con migo para cualquier cosa,

-gracias Sam pero esto es cosa de… chicos

-Ok entonces creo que me voy, igual así avanzo en el libro que estoy leyendo, bye Danny bye Tucker.

-Nos vemos mañana –respondieron los dos al unísono.

Una vez que Sam estuvo lejos de ellos Tucker se acercó a Danny con una media sonrisa

-¿Por fin me lo contaras? Algo te esta destrozando por dentro Danny ¿que es?

Danny quedo algo sorprendido de la manera en que Tucker le había preguntado aquello, ¿como sabia que tenia un problema? Y mas aun, un problema que como él dijo lo estaba destrozando por dentro. Por un momento Danny se quedo callado, pero después comprendió que Tucker y él eran demasiado unidos, se entendían perfectamente, y Danny supo también que si a alguien le podría contar aquello ese seria Tucker.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa-Tucker añadió adivinando que Danny no quería ir a su casa.

Danny solo asintió, y los dos chicos caminaron en silencio, Danny buscando la forma de decirle a Tucker todo lo que estaba pasando y Tucker solo esperando listo para darle ánimos a su mejor amigo, listo para apoyarlo en cualquier problema que tuviera, incluso si eso significaba tener que enfrentar fantasmas y creaturas malditas, Danny estaba feliz de saber que podía llamar a alguien.

Call Someone

Thirteen senses

Contact

_**Ok sé que me súper tarde con el capitulo…. Sorry y bueno aquí esta el cap. tres sé que no es lo que esperábamos pero Danny y Maddie no se van a acostar juntos a la primera, tienen que pensar y meditar, lo que les esta pasando es difícil mas para Danny quien es nuevo para esto, pero no se preocupen ya se acerca el día en que ellos estén juntos. MMMM que más ok casi termino el cap. de inocent lie pero saldrá hasta el viernes. AHHH gracias a los nuevos reviews me inspiran y gracias a mis nuevos lectores gracias de verdad. Pero en especial a los primeros que me leyeron desde hace dos años y esperaron tanto gracias**___**Astaroth The Killer****y gracias****saQhra****que más pues nada que tal vez este cap. este aburrido pero… pues no solo es sexo, quiero algo de drama.**


	4. Panic Station

**La siguiente historia está basada en una serie de televisión, caricatura, anime o libro, del cual no poseo derecho alguno, solo escribo este Fic como una manera alterna de ver esa historia, ninguno de los personajes o marcas mencionadas en las siguientes líneas me pertenece y no tengo intenciones de lucro o fama al utilizarlas.**

Panic Station

Maddie dio otro sorbo al cappuccino, mientras miraba la bonita cafetería, muchas personas estaban disfrutando de una bebida o un pequeño refrigerio, mientras esperaban la llegada del tren, la castaña miro por enésima vez su reloj, 8:17, le había mandado un mensaje a Danny con el lugar y la hora de la cita justo el día anterior, se suponía debían de verse en ese café a las ocho en punto, y aunque sabía que un cuarto de hora no era demasiado, la mujer estaba desesperada, mil veces se había repetido que Danny no llegaría que era una tonta al pensar que realmente su hijo aceptara una propuesta tan retorcida, pero desesperadamente la mujer se aferraba al recuerdo del beso del joven, su conciencia y sentido común le decían que Danny jamás llegaría, que podría esperar una hora un día o semanas, el no llegaría, pero su corazón recordaba el dulce beso que habían compartido, y eso le daba ánimos para seguir mirando la puerta de la cafetería, en espera a que su niño llegara.

Mientras bebía su café miro a las personas que estaban reunidas en aquel local, la mayoría eran hombres de negocios con trajes y maletines que mientras esperaban su transporte, trabajaban frente a sus laptops, había familias que iban de viaje el fin de semana, eso la entristeció de sobremanera, le hizo recordar a su familia antes tan unida, ahora cayéndose a pedazos, Jack había llevado su obsesión por los fantasmas más allá de los limites, y se había olvidado completamente de criar a sus hijos, y de atender a su esposa, Jazmin cada vez más madura y ahora a punto de ingresar la universidad estaba más separada que nunca de ellos, y Danny que había crecido demasiado sin que ella lo notara, y se había vuelto reservado y misterioso, guardaba secretos y mentía constantemente, por no hablar de su desempeño académico que había decrecido bastante, pero ella era la peor mientras trataba de llamar la atención de su perezoso marido casando e inventando objetos anti fantasmas, descuido la educación de sus dos hijos, que obviamente les hizo alejarse del seno familiar, ahora todos estaban distanciados, y cada uno en sus mundos, en resumen había fallado como madre y su familia se estaba desintegrando, y ella en una horrenda locura sexual, estaba a punto de dar la cuchillada final, ¿cómo? Ni más ni menos que seduciendo a su hijo.

Lo más alarmante de la situación es que ahora allí sentada después de analizar su vida, solo sentía miedo de no ver a Danny llegar, lo demás había quedado en segundo plano, o más bien completamente olvidado.

Si, tal vez Jack le había fallado como esposo y ella lo permitió, pero ahora mismo estaba arreglando ese problema, se conseguiría a un nuevo hombre, que la satisficiera plenamente y ella se encargaría de regresarle el favor con creses, sería la amante más entregada y sumisa que se hubiese visto, y sí tal vez no le había dedicado tiempo a sus hijos pero eso también estaba por solucionarlo, Jazmin ya era bastante mayor, y era obvio que estaba bastante bien sin ella, así que simplemente esperaría a que la chica entrara a la universidad, le compraría un lindo departamento cerca del campus, y con eso bastaría,

después se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a Danny, y vivirían felices para siempre, claro que todo pasaría solo si el chico, decidía asistir a la cita, de nuevo se dijo, que estaba loca al creer que Daniel la seguiría a esa locura, miro de nuevo su reloj, 8:30, la castaña dejo escapar un suspiro, y estuvo media hora más, enredada en sus pensamientos, media hora que se le antojo, cincuenta años, 9:12, Maddie apretó los puños mientras de sus ojos lagrimas luchaban por salir, ella era fuerte, en muchos sentidos, pero ahora mismo se sentía desamparada, triste, y rechazada, sentía que de nuevo tenía 15 años y que el chico que le gustaba la había plantado, quería gritar y llorar, pero no podía derrumbarse, ahí en el café, así que dejando escapar una solitaria lagrima que rodo por su suave mejilla, se levantó decidida a salir de ese lugar y alegarse de todo...

-Mamá?...-la tímida voz de su hijo la hizo alzar la vista, ahí estaba el, su niño, el chico vestía de manera diferente ese día, aunque llevaba sus acostumbrados jeans de mezclilla, y sus zapatillas deportivas, se notaba que se había arreglado para la ocasión, con una camisa negra, muy bien planchada, y una sudadera blanca, todo exageradamente limpio y muy bien planchado, Maddie también pudo ver que Danny había tratado de peinarse, pues su cabello normalmente desordenado, ahora presentaba, un extraño aspecto, como si el chico hubiese estado intentando aplastar su rebelde cabellera contra su cráneo, lo cual le daba el aspecto de que apenas se hubiese despertado, en general Danny estaba guapísimo, exceptuando el peinado, pero que importaba la ropa, él había llegado, su niño, su hijo, su Danny.

-¿Estas bien?... perdón por llegar tan tarde, pero en el camino tuve que atrapar a un... es decir...-Danny no tuvo que inventar una excusa pues en ese instante su madre se lanzó contra él y lo abrazo, con tanta fuerza que el chico perdió la respiración por un momento.

-¡llegaste! de verdad estas aquí-Maddie no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de su hijo, mientras una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro.

Danny tomado por sorpresa no supo que hacer al principio, pero cuando tuvo su madre entre los brazos, y aspiro el dulce aroma de Maddie, su cuerpo actuó por si solo y también la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, se quedaron así un momento, pero se dieron cuenta, que estaban llamando la atención así que la castaña pago la cuenta y se fueron de ahí.

Salieron de la estación y subieron al auto de Maddie, un VW beetle color verde pistache, se había comprado ese auto hacía apenas unos meses, junto a uno igual para sí hija, solo que el de Jazz era color azul, Danny había subido muchas veces a ese carro, siempre se le hizo demasiado juvenil para su mamá, pero ahora que la miraba ahí a su lado, con esa ropa, Maddie se había puesto una camiseta blanca semitransparente, que dejaba ver su brasier negro que combinaba perfectamente con su minifalda negra (lisa, tipo secretaria) que le llegaba a los muslos, y unos tacones altísimos también negros, sus uñas perfectamente manicura das, pero sin pintura, y su rostro con poco maquillaje, pero increíblemente hermoso, con esos ojos purpuras, delineados, y esos labios tan gruesos y apetitosos, con labial color canela, Danny no lo aguanto más, así que en un acto de valor, el chico se inclinó hacia su madre y la beso.

Maddie tomada por sorpresa abrió impactada los ojos, pero inmediatamente después respondió al gesto de su hijo, tomándolo por la nuca y acercándolo más a ella, Danny moría de deseos por tocar esas piernas, que coquetamente se insinuaban bajo la minifalda, pero no quería cometer el mismo error que en su habitación, quería tratar a Maddie como lo que era, una dama, una exquisita dama, y se dio cuenta que si alguien merecía ir en un auto tan juvenil esa era su preciosa madre, ella estaba más buena que muchas de sus compañeras de clase, pero Danny no pudo seguir pensando, cuando sintió la lengua de su mamá entrar en su boca, el chico quedo en blanco, y solo pudo responder a la invitación, así que por unos minutos los dos se enfrascaron, en una lucha, en donde los peleadores eran sus labios, sus armas la lengua y los dientes, Danny rompió el beso con una mordida en el labio inferior de Maddie, los dos se separaron y con la respiración agitada, se miraron a los ojos, Maddie sonrió, fue una sonrisa como hacía años no tenia, Danny amaba aquella mujer, y le fascinaba verla feliz.

La castaña encendió el auto, y Danny comenzó a hablar de sus clases, y de lo difícil que era estudiar para los exámenes, Maddie le escuchaba y de vez en cuando hacia una observación, para darle ánimos o corregirlo, después ella hablo de cómo, pensaba en tal vez dejar la cacería de fantasmas, y dedicarse a alguna otra actividad, tal vez enseñar en una universidad o algo así, los dos se dieron cuenta, que contrariamente a lo que esperaban, la conversación entre ellos surgía de una manera natural, y fluida, no era como antes de gustarse, cuando eran la madre que castigaba, y el hijo desobediente, tampoco hablaban como amigos, eso sería irrespetuoso, pero era una rara combinación, se sentía como si pudiesen hablar de cualquier tema, con la confianza de unos amigos, pero con el amor de madre e hijo, Danny estaba sorprendido de cuan fácil estaba resultando aquello, apenas había podido pelear con Skulker, por lo nervioso que estaba por aquella cita, pero al recordar las palabras de Tucker, Danny pudo vencer al fantasma, e ir a la cita, ahora ahí mismo charlando con Maddie, sabía que tal vez no estuviera haciendo lo correcto, pero estaba feliz.

Maddie por su cuenta, estaba en las nubes, no solo Danny había asistido a la cita, también se notaba estaba deseoso de ella, y al mismo tiempo el chico actuaba bastante normal, dada la bizarra situación, la castaña estaba extasiada por saber que su hijo la miraba como mujer.

"Dios mío, esto de verdad está pasando, de verdad estoy teniendo una cita con mi niño"

"Felicidades, ahora solo alejémonos de aquí, busquemos un hotel, y hagámosle el amor hasta morir"

Desde que Maddie se había decidido a ser la mujer de Danny sin importar las consecuencias, esa molesta vocecita que anteriormente solo se dedicaba a sermonearla y a tratar de impedir aquella relación, ahora se había vuelto cómplice, y la principal interesada de consumar el amor que ella tenía por su hijo, ahora era la Maddie consiente quien debía frenar los deseos de la Maddie interior.

"Claro que no, primero pasaremos el día juntos, y entonces, si él está de acuerdo, lo aremos"

"oh vamos, tu sabes que en cuanto estemos en una habitación no importara si él se niega terminaremos violándolo"

"Cállate ya que si sigues tal vez detenga el auto, y lo hagamos aquí mismo"

Maddie sonrió, la pequeña conversación mental, había logrado que se mojara, se preguntaba cómo había podido pasar 15 años sin sentir aquella humedad, pues desde el nacimiento de Danny Jack ya estaba metido de lleno en el mundo sobrenatural, y jamás la había vuelto a tocar, y luego ella decidió reprimirse a sí misma, y nunca tuvo ningún acercamiento con otro hombre, ni siquiera Vlad le causaba otra cosa que repulsión, y ella misma se había abandonado, pues ni siquiera se permitió masturbarse, todo el estrés lo sacaba combatiendo fantasmas, y practicando artes marciales y gimnasia, fue solo desde aquella vez que vio a su hijo en la ducha cuando de nuevo en ella despertó el erotismo, y entonces sí, Madeline entonces se puso como una adolescente, una adolescente muy caliente, se estuvo dando placer a todas horas, en especial después de calentar a Danny con alguna ropa sexy o poses atrevidas, entonces ella corría a su cuarto pues a… correrse.

Mientras conducía, Maddie trato de alejar sus pensamientos de aquel tema, pero no pudo evitar que su vista fuera a la entrepierna de su hijo, ella lo amaba, de eso no había duda, pero si tenía que ser sincera, estaba loca por probar aquel pene, en realidad ahora pensándolo bien, ese enorme atributo de Danny era el culpable de aquella situación, primero solo había sido excitación, hasta que después fue obsesión, y termino en enamoramiento. Ahora la castaña deseaba que llegara el momento de poder tener aquello entre las piernas.

"serás zorra"

"Sí, lo soy pero soy SU zorra"

"Exactamente"

Maddie soltó una carcajada, que sorprendió, al ojiazul, pero después de también él se rio, pues la cristalina risa de su madre era contagiosa.

-¿Estás listo?

Danny se encontraba en un pequeño banquito, dentro de los probadores, de una prestigiosa tienda de ropa, mientras esperaba nervioso, su mamá estaba detrás de la cortina en un pequeño cubículo, después de recorrer toda la tienda escogiendo lo que le pareció a Danny suficientes prendas para vestir a toda una ciudad, se metieron a uno de los vestidores, que eran pequeños cuartos cada uno con un vestidor, y un sillón delante del mismo, la idea era que las clientas entraran en el cuartito, y mientras una se probaba su vestido las demás vieran que tal le quedaba mientras descansaban, obviamente solo se aceptaba entrar en aquel privado, a mujeres, pero Danny podía estar ahí dentro esperando a que su madre, le modelara la ropa que quisiesen, sin miradas indiscretas, todo gracias a la gerente de la tienda.

######

-disculpen pero los vestidores son exclusivos para mujeres-Una muy hermosa jovencita, los detuvo antes de que entraran

-oh no lo sabía-Maddie miraba algo molesta a la dependienta

-si es política de la empresa, es para evitar que las parejas de novios utilicen los probadores para besarse y esas cosas, le da mala fama a la tienda.

Danny se sintió profundamente decepcionado, de verdad quería ver a su mamá luciendo ropa para él, y habían tomado muchas cosas del departamento de lencería.

-Pero no creo que exista ese problema, él es mi hijo, solo me ayudara a pasarme la ropa…-trato de explicar Maddie

-lo siento pero no puedo permitirlo, además seguro que te aburrirías ahí dentro ¿verdad?- la chica, una morena de cabello largo y ondulado, alta y con un cuerpo delgado parecido al de un maniquí, miraba a Danny con unos ojos chispeantes-Que tu mamá se pruebe su ropa sola, no será tan difícil, tú puedes quedarte conmigo, seguro que podemos… buscar ropa para un jovencito tan lindo como tú, no ¿quieres?

Danny pensó que la chica, solo quería conseguir un cliente, pero por alguna razón, Maddie lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco hacia ella, mientras lo abrazaba, por la cintura, Danny que estaba ocupando sus brazos para sostener los cientos de ganchos de ropa, solo pudo sonrojarse ante el acercamiento tan imprevisto.

-si él no puede entrar creo que mejor no quiero ninguna prenda…-Maddie acercó aún más a su hijo, gracias a los tacones, el rostro de Danny quedo a la altura exacta de los enormes pechos de su madre, así que cuando esta, lo apretó contra ella fue inevitable, su rostro completo quedo entre las enormes tetas, que apenas cubiertas por aquella tela semitransparente, dejaba escapar un delicioso aroma que embriago al chico.

-¿qué sucede aquí?-Una mujer de tal vez 40 años, llego a donde se encontraban, la mujer era bastante atractiva, era alta, de cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba a los hombros, la piel blanca y los labios color rojo cereza, y aunque era más de complexión delgada tenia los pechos bastante grandes, y bien erguidos, se notaba a primera vista que era la manager del lugar, la bella mujer tenía una manzana roja, tan perfecta que parecía sacada de algún cuento de hadas.

-Les explicaba a estos clientes que los vestidores son exclusivos para mujeres, Regina.

Regina se quedó mirando a la extraña pareja, Maddie que abrazaba con furia a Danny, y el pelinegro que trataba de mantener en equilibrio, las cajas de zapatos y la ropa, al mismo tiempo que intentaba no ahogarse entre los pechos de su madre, Regina se fijó más a detalle, en la ropa que el chico tenía en los brazos, muchas minifaldas, jeans ajustados, y camisas ajustadas, o muy reveladoras, y reconoció las cajas de zapatos, dentro habían los más sexys y altos tacones de la tienda, y eso era decir mucho, Regina sabía que esa tienda tenia tanto éxito, por una cosa, lograba vestir a las mujeres, ya fueran niñas de 14 años con papis ricos, o MILFS como esta espectacular castaña de ojos purpuras, como unas zorritas sin perder la clase (no se ofendan chicas, lo digo con la mejor intención, chicos, ¿a quién no nos gusta una mujer en ropa sexy?), después vio los conjuntos de lencería con encaje que llevaba Maddie en el brazo.

-Mi nombre es Regina-La gerente saludo a Maddie con un solemne apretón de manos-soy la encargada de esta tienda y lamento si Julieta los molesto, Julie yo me encargo a partir de ahora.

-Me llamo Madeline, él es mi hijo Danny-La castaña sintió simpatía por aquella mujer, pero no le quito la vista mientras Regina saludaba de beso a su Danny.-Quiero probarme algunos conjuntos, pero necesito que mi hijo me ayude…

-Ya veo, normalmente no se permite a los varones entrar a esos vestidores, pero él es su hijo, seguro no aran nada malo dentro-Regina puso énfasis en la palabra MALO-además se nota que es bastante la mercancía la que piensa comprar así que, pueden pasar, y veo que lleva algo de lencería, toma el tiempo que quieras para decidir cuál te guata más-esto último lo dijo mirando a Danny a los ojos-me asegurare que nadie los interrumpa… solo un favor, traten de no hacer demasiado ruido- Regina les guiño un ojo, y fue a atender a un grupo de jovencitas.

Danny y Maddie se quedaron en shock por un momento, la misma pregunta en sus mentes.

"¿Tan obvios eran?"

Con un poco de miedo, y algo más de vergüenza, se metieron en el apartado.

######

Ahora Danny esperaba, con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte, y una ansiedad difícil de controlar.

Maddie salió portando, una minifalda tableada color rosa pastel que apenas cubría su trasero, pues dejaba bastante al descubierto, se había puesto unos tacones de 15 centímetros que resaltaban aún más su preciosa cola, y unas calcetas hasta los muslos, lo había completado con una camisa de vestir y una corbata rosa, en total estaba vestida de colegiala, o al menos de una colegiala bastante cachonda, Danny se quedó embelesando mientras sentía crecer una erección en sus pantalones, Maddie se dio la vuelta y ya de espaldas, la castaña se agacho sin doblar las rodillas hasta tocar el suelo con sus manos, lo que le dio una hermosa vista de su trasero a su hijo, quien sin poderlo creer vio como esas enormes nalgas estaban apenas cubiertas por una tanga también rosa, con encajes blancos, bueno si a eso podía llamarse cubrir pues solo era un hilo de encaje y un pequeño triangulo de tela lo que cubría las partes más privadas de Maddie, Danny se quedó admirando las rosadas y suaves nalgas de su madre, y aunque de atrás no podía ver completamente la vagina, vio como del pequeño triangulito se escapaban pequeños bellos castaños , esto el lugar de apagar su libido lo encendió un más saber que su madre tenía bello en aquella zona lo hizo delirar, Danny tuvo que contenerse mucho para no saltar hacia ella como un lobo hambriento, Maddie que se dio cuenta de todo, se levantó lentamente y dándose vuelta entro de nuevo en el vestidor, así pasaron más de dos horas Maddie probándose ropas cada vez más atrevidas, y Danny enloqueciendo de deseo, el chico creyó que su pene iba explotar de dolor, cuando vio a su madre en un baby doll negro, ella solo se reía y volvía a cambiarse.

-Bien, aquí voy…- Maddie salió por fin de las cortinas, las castaña lucia radiante, se había puesto unos leggins pegadísimos, color negro, y un top blanco que solamente cubría su pecho dejando su cintura y ombligo al descubierto el top era bastante pequeño, así que tenía un muy generoso escote, que le permitía ver a Danny el inicio de aquellos pechos que alguna vez había mamado, y ahora deseaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Maddie vio la lujuria de su hijo en los ojos, y se sonrojó como una colegiala, la castaña dio una vuelta para para que el chico la viera de todos los ángulos.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta-Danny tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer que aquella hermosa y sensual mujer estuviese posando para él-eres preciosa.

Maddie se puso aún más colorada, ella se sentía tan bien cuando Danny la alagaba, saber que su hijo la deseaba la hacía sentir mujer.

-¿Es para el Gym, voy todos los días en la noche, tal vez quisieras ir conmigo la próxima vez?

Claro que se notaba que Maddie iba al Gym, su cuerpo era más que perfecto.

-Claro me encantaría…-pero entonces Daniel recordó que él dedicaba sus noches a perseguir capturar y regresar a la zona fantasma, a los molestos espectros que asolaban Amity Parck-…pero en las noches salgo con Tucker y Sam.

-Ah ya veo-el tono era claramente desilusionado-claro que un jovencito como tú, prefiere salir con chicas de su edad como "esa", soy demasiado vieja, perdón por sugerirlo.

Danny se levantó y tomando a su madre de la cintura, la acerco a su cuerpo, y la beso con una fiera pasión, mientras con sus pulgares acariciaba en pequeños círculos sus caderas, el chico pego su cuerpo al de su mamá, entonces Maddie pudo sentir la erección del chico, su cuerpo por puro instinto, también pego su cadera contra él, los dos restregaban sus pelvis, mientras el beso se hacía más profundo, Maddie ya había tomado por la nuca a Danny y para sacar un poco de la pasión que sentía, jugueteaba con el cabello del chico despeinándolo, devolviéndole el aspecto normal que siempre tenía.

Los dos dejaron de besarse, no por gusto, sino porque sus pulmones les pedían oxígeno, Danny no soltó el agarre a su madre, Maddie aun podía sentir el pene de su hijo frotarse contra ella, de nuevo recordó las dimensiones de ese aparato, y su vagina que ya estaba húmeda comenzó a chorrear, Danny comenzó entonces a dar pequeños besos en el cuello materno, mientras entre cada beso pronunciaba una palabra.

-Eres… hermosa… te… deseo…no… eres… vieja… así que… no lo repitas… nunca… o te castigare-en ese momento Danny dio una pequeña mordida en el blanco cuello de Maddie, quien tomada por sorpresa, gimió bastante fuerte, nunca nadie le había mordido nada que no fueran los labios, y eso también lo había aprendido de Danny.-Shhh, debemos guardar silencio, no hagas ruido, es una orden-Danny no sabía por qué estaba portándose así pero algo en su interior despertó, el macho alfa que llevaba dentro tal vez, entonces de nuevo comenzó a besar el cuello de su madre, esta vez sus besos eran más húmedos, pes lamia la suave piel, mientras sentía el rápido pulso de Maddie, la castaña comenzó a temblar de excitación los besos de Danny la estaban matando, abecés el chico mordía fuertemente el cuello o su hombro, y ella tenía que morderse los labios para no dejar escapara sus gemidos.

Ella no queriéndose quedar atrás bajo sus manos hasta la entrepierna del joven, y acaricio esa parte que tanto deseaba, incluso por encima del pantalón sentía el largo y el grosor del pene de su hijo, su vagina para entonces ya era una catarata, Danny con un movimiento rápido aparto la mano de su madre de su pene.

-¿Lo hice mal… ah… ah… te… lastime?

-No es eso, solo que lo tendrás cuando yo diga, no antes, el único que puede tocar soy yo, además te dije que guardaras silencio-Danny susurraba al oído de su madre.

-Pero…yo solo…-no pudo acabar la oración, pues Danny bajo su una de sus manos y toco su húmeda vagina-¡Ayyy!-el pequeño grito había salido de lo más profundo de su garganta.

-Wow sí que te gusta que te toque, mira cómo te has puesto solo por unos besos-Danny estaba acariciando la suave conchita, y daba pequeños apretones por encima de la tela, lo que provocaba pequeños saltitos y gemidos contenidos de parte de la dama.

Siguió acariciando cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, Maddie deseaba que siguiera pues estaba a punto de acabar, pero al mismo tiempo quería que se detuviera, no quería correrse en ese lugar, y no quería admitir que Danny podía darle un orgasmo solo usando sus dedos, ella creía que tenía el control, desde que lo comenzó a seducir semanas atrás, hasta esa pasarela de ropas provocativas, ella era la que lo estaba seduciendo se suponía que ella era la que mandaba, pero ahora mientras sentía como Danny metía sus dedos dentro de los leggins, y metía un dedo en su empapada cueva sin encontrar resistencia, pues Maddie no se ponía pantys cuando usaba licra pues se marcaba, se dio cuenta que ella era la esclava de su hijo, él era su dueño y ella obedecería cualquier pedido de ese niño, y lo obedecería gustosa, en ese momento se dio cuenta que en esa relación ella era la sumisa y él el jefe.

-Mira que no ponerte ropa interior, ¿quieres excitarme verdad?, querías jugar conmigo, me has estado provocando, eres una niña traviesa, y te voy a castigar.

Danny metió su dedo índice y haciendo una curva acaricio por dentro la suave conchita de su mami, mientras que con el pulgar presiono suavemente el clítoris que para este momento estaba bastante hinchado, lo hizo rápido cada vez más rápido, los gritos y gemidos de Maddie estaban cada vez más fuera de control, ya no intentaba esconderlos, ahora la castaña ya había olvidado donde estaba o no le importaba, pues el volumen de su voz estaba aumentando, pronto se convertiría en un grito, Danny prediciendo lo que seguía beso a su madre para callarla, y entonces presiono ese lugar dentro de la vagina que había leído en internet, y al mismo tiempo agito el clítoris de su mamá.

Maddie perdió el poco control de su cuerpo, su mente se puso en blanco, mientras sentía morirse en vida, sus pupilas giraron hacia atrás dejando sus ojos en blanco pues la mujer sintió que se desmayaba, y entonces mientras su cuerpo daba unos fuerte brincos, resultado del orgasmo que estaba sintiendo, Maddie soltó un grito que murió en la boca de su hijo, de Danny, mientras soltaba ráfagas de líquido, como si se estuviese orinando, solo algo ocupaba su mente, ¡Danny!

El muchacho se asustó un poco cuando vio a su madre soltar aquellos chorros de lo que parecía orina, pero recordando las horas frente al computador buscando porno, recordó que aquello le pasaba a algunas mujeres, era la demostración física del éxtasis femenino, básicamente la contra parte de la eyaculación masculina, eran pocas las mujeres que les pasaba eso, se llamaba Squirting o algo así, y según lo que sabía cuándo eso les pasaba era señal de un orgasmo intenso, mientras seguía besando a su madre el chico se sintió bastante orgullosos de sí mismo, era maravilloso saber que él podía causarle tanto placer a su madre, y si aquellos chorros de flujo, no bastaban de prueba, ahora Danny estaba cargando el cuerpo desfallecido de su madre, que seguía dando pequeños saltitos, y ahora estaba respirando rápidamente mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, Danny que había visto a su madre poner los ojos en blanco, en la cima del orgasmo, deseo volver a ver esa expresión, pero la siguiente ves él la acompañaría en su viaje al éxtasis, pues planeaba hacerle el amor, nada más saliendo de aquella tienda.

Danny llevo a Maddie al sillón y la sentó para que se recuperara, mientras seguí dándole pequeños besos en su piel descubierta, la ojivioleta por fin recobro la postura, y viendo a su hijo ahí a su lado dándole caricias y besos, lo atrajo asía ella y de nuevo se besaron.

-Vámonos… Mamá… necesito estar contigo… necesito hacerte mía…

-yo también bebé… necesito que me tomes… quiero que seas mío y solo mío…vámonos…-mientras Danny se acomodaba la ropa, Maddie se quitó los leggins que ahora estaban empapados, y se puso su ropa, los dos salieron del cuartito, y respiraron el aire limpio del exterior, pues ahora ya afuera se dieron cuenta del fuerte olor a sexo que habían dejado en el vestidor, Regina les cobro las prendas que habían elegido, y cuando toco los leggins mojados, no dijo nada pero una sonrisa traviesa ilumino su rostro.

-Me alegra que encontraran prendas de su agrado, saben hay un bonito lugar donde dos personas puedes pasar a descansar, les daré la dirección, son bastante discretos, es un poco caro pero sin preguntas incomodas.

Danny y Maddie se vieron y se sonrojaron, ahora ya era un echo Regina sabía todo, ¿cómo?, Lo ignoraban pero ella los estaba ayudando así que estaba bien.

-Serian $3800°° dólares

Danny no pudo creer que fuera tanto dinero, pero al parecer Maddie no se sorprendió así que sacando la tarjeta de crédito dorada, pago y recibió su tiket y una tarjeta rosa.

-Cuida bien a tu Mami, Daniel, jamás encontraras a alguien que te amé la mitad de lo que te ama ella.

Danny asintió con la cabeza y se despidieron en ese momento mientras las empleadas empacaban todos los zapatos y prendas, llego un pequeño niño, no tendría más de once años, era castaño de piel extremadamente blanca, y ojos azules y puros, Maddie tuvo que admitir que ese pequeño niño era hermoso, tan infantil, tierno e inocente, si era hermoso, pero no le causaba ningún tipo de atracción, Maddie se dio cuenta que ahora solo había alguien ocupando su corazón, y ese era su hijo, mientras veían al pequeño este corrió a los brazos de Regina.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Henrry mi amor, que felicidad que has llegado, como te fue en tus clases de violín!

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, Regina se había agachado para estar a la altura del pequeño.

Maddie les había pedido a las empleadas llevar sus bolsas al auto así que por el momento la tienda estaba vacía.

Danny y ella caminaron hacia la salida, pero Maddie no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su benefactora, y lo que vio la confirmo lo que ya sospechaba.

El pequeño Henrry estaba tratando de fundirse en un beso con Regina quien entrelazaba su lengua con la de su hijo, mientras su mano estaba jugueteando dentro del pantalón del niño.

Maddie sonrió, y salió de la tienda tomo la mano de su hijo y cuando Danny levanto sus manos entrelazadas para besar los dedos de ella, supo que su vida estaba comenzando de nuevo, y pensar que ese día había comenzado en una estación de tren, en una estación con pánico.

Panic Station

MUSE

The 2nd Law


End file.
